Bruised
by aliceisinwonderlandagain
Summary: Dan is bruised, mentally and physically. When Phil is in Dan's room, and he sees too much and sees Dan's bruises, what will happen to their friendship? I know I'm crap at summaries. I promise it's good. Not as cheesy as it sounds. Rated T because of language.
1. The Bruises

DANS POV

Just got out of the shower. I hate having a shower. I have to look at my battered body. Ugh.

I walked into my bedroom, head down. I turned away and closed the door and started taking my towel off. I turned around and I saw Phil in the corner of my eye.

"What the FUCK!" I said quickly covering myself again. I pressed up against the door. "What the fuck Phil? What the fuck? Why are you in here? What?"

Phil was there not saying anything. His eyes were like lasers. "You're saying what!" Phil murmured quietly.

He very slowly walked towards me. He picked up my arm. My arm has the least bruises because mum knows I wear short sleeves but I don't anymore. He picked up my arm so tenderly it could have been lifted by air. He let it go again slowly and then looked into my arms. I had my towel wrapped around me like a dress, you know what I mean. Phil pulled the towel very gently down and saw the big fresh purple bruises on my chest. "You were saying what the fuck," Phil muttered again. "Who did this to you? Did you do this to you? Just . . . what?"

I looked down. "Mum. Mum did it."

"What? Why?" Phil said.

I didn't want to tell him. It was none of his business! "Just because! Stop asking me questions! Why were you in MY room?"

"This is serious Dan, why?" Phil said, looking deep into my eyes.

I shook his look away. "This is fucking SERIOUS! It's my bedroom! Get OUT!"

Phil looked shocked at my behaviour. I was shocked. "Just get out," I said, quieter this time.

He walked out, but not before squeezing my hand.

I felt a tingle I've never felt before.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it's sort of short. They will be longer, I promise. I just felt like this was a good place to end to have a taster of it. Chapters are to come! Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**aliceisinwonderlandagain**

**~XXX~**


	2. Kiss

PHILS POV

I haven't spoken to Dan in two days. I hate it. I want to talk to him. Now I know, he wears short sleeved stuff and he ignores when I wince when I see his bruises.

I love him. I don't know in what way. It's the way that I feel hurt when he's hurt, and I only want him to be happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, and the funniest. He's perfect.

I plucked up the courage to talk to him on Thursday.

"Dan," I said, sitting down on the sofa.

He didn't reply. He carried on scrolling through Tumblr.

"Dan," I said, a little louder.

He ignored me. I snatched his laptop off his lap. I shut in and put it on the floor.

"Hey! Give that back!" Dan said.

"Well at least I've got your attention now," I said.

"Give it back!" Dan said, trying to reach around me and pick it up.

"You're not getting it back until you talk to me."

"Fine," said Dan, crossing him arms and looking at me. "Hello. How are you? Good. Great. Now give me my laptop!"

"No." I said sternly. "The bruises. They are serious Dan. You can't see a patch of normal skin! It's all purple!"

"Purple's my favourite colour, lucky me," Dan said, sarcastically. "It's nothing to do with you!"

"It's to do with me if it causes you pain!" I said.

"It doesn't hurt, okay?" Dan said.

"It obviously does!"

"IT DOESN'T."

I didn't want to, but I had to. I jabbed him in the chest. Not hard, I promise. Just enough.

"Ow!" Dan said, and winced in pain. "What was that for?"

"To show you. Is my point proven now?" I said.

"Yes!" Dan said, looking slightly hurt.

"Right, take off your shirt," I said.

"What?"

"Take off your shirt," I said confidently.

DAN'S POV

He's seriously gone mental. He's like my fricking mother! Well, not my mother, but what people say mothers are like. He's fussing about my bruises. I didn't want me to know about them anyway.

"Take off your shirt," Phil repeated.

I wasn't going to take off my flipping shirt! A) He's going to do that wincing thing he does and B) it's awkward!

"No!" I said, defiantly.

"Right, you asked for it," Phil said.

He pinned me down. Literally. He's much stronger than you'd think he is. I couldn't move an inch. He whipped off my shirt and did the wincing thing just like I said.

Then it started feeling my chest! I'm not joking! He started pressing against my ribs. "OW! What the fuck Phil? Stop! That's hurts! STOP IT!" I said, wriggling and jiggling. "OWW!"

He reached over to get his phone. "What are you doing Phil? Phil? PHIL! Give me that phone!"

I knew he was going to call an ambulance. I had one of my arms free since he had to hold his phone and I was reaching out for it.

"PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" I said. He was able to dial the number and put it to his cheek. He used his elbow to keep my free arm down. This meant his face was really close to mine.

I wouldn't shut up, I wouldn't stop screaming. So he kissed me. No joke. He did. He kissed me it shut me up.

I felt another tingle when it happened.


	3. Ambulance

PHILS POV

I was able to call an _**ambulance.**_ I am sure theres something wrong with his ribs. His chest and stomach area is completely black. Blotchy, purple and black.

We're now sitting on the sofa, solemnly not saying anything. I can feel Dans anger building up.

"I asked you not to Phil," Dan said, quiet with a hint of danger.

I turn to face him. I catch hold of his face and I pull him to look at me too. "Am I the only person here who has eyes? You dont have one patch of your normal skin. You are in pain, I can tell, but your being galliant Dan who wont show pain or fear. I'm not going to judge you."

I think he just couldnt carry on doing it. He broke down. Literally infront of my eyes. Dan has been so secretive about these sorts of feelings I felt almost shocked but I tried to hide it. I pulled him into a hug, making it gentle so I wouldn't hurt him. "Who did it?" I said, almost a whisper.

"Mum."

I didnt want to make him feel any worse so I didnt say anything.

"Theres no point dwelling in the past," I said, pulling away after a 2 minute hug. "We need you better and to make sure it never happens again."

I heard a knock. I ran to the door and took them in. "He's here. His name is dan, ane he has lots of btuises on his chest and stomach and some on his arms. I dont know where else. I think theres something wrong with his ribs I dont know."

I decided to do the talking for Dan because I dont think he was in the right state to do so. He gave me a thankful smile.

"Ok thank you," the ambulance people said, and put Dan onto a stretcher, taking his shirt off when he got there.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Yes," they said. "Are you . . . A couple?"

I didnt know what to say. I kissed Dan. I want us to be a couple. Kissing and wanting, does that make us a couple? I dont know.

"Yes," dan said confidently. I smiled.

I had to take the stairs because there was enough room for me and everyone else and as I was running down the words "yes" kept replaying in my head.

When I got to the bottom they were just getting through the door. I caught up easily and came into the ambulance.

"His heart rate is dropping!" One of the ambulance people said.

_Please, whoever is up tthere, please dont let him die, please, _I said, quietly.

They stuck a oxygen mask on his face very abruptly and I leant over and fixed it on properly. I could see hi eyes flicking around, confused and scared. "Its gonna be okay dan, everythings fine. You dont need to worry about anything, trust me. Everythings gonna be fine."

These simple soothing words. Maybe if I hadnt said it different events would have occurred.

Who knows.

Nobody.

~**AUTHORS NOTE~**

**This is not the end! I will be updating in the next couple days. At the very latest Sunday, at the very latest.**

**I hope you had a nice Halloween wonderlanders,**

**And see you soon!**

**Review like favourite something blah**

**Plz review**

**Aliceisinwonderlandagain**


	4. Chapter 4

DANS POV

I felt like I didn't have enough energy to open my eyelids, but when I saw Phil hovering above my eyes snapped open.

"You're awake!" Phil said, his smile big, wide and happy.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I said sleepily. "What happened? Am I okay?"

"I have to admit I've never heard anyone say that before," Phil chuckled. "Do you feel okay?"

"No I mean am I gonna die in 30 hours or are my ribs broken or something?"

"Your not gonna die! I wont let you," Phil said, in the cutest voice ever.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "So when can we go home?"

"You can go home very soon," phil said.

I noticed the 'you' and not the 'we'. I ignored it, he probably accidentally said it. "When? Today?"

"Tomorrow I think." Phil seemed off slightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, tenderly stroking his face.

"Nothing," phil said.

"Phillip Lester we've known eachother 5 years. I know when your lying."

"Its complicated Dan," Phil replied, sadly, "I dont want to upset you."

"Your upsetting me by not telling me"

"Ok fine, " phil said. "My mum thinks I should move out."

I felt like all the air had rushed oht my lungs. I only just remembered to breathe. "Are you going to?"

"I didnt tell her who did it because I didnt think you'd want her to know," Phil said, quietly. "She thought it was because you get into fights. She thinks you are a bad example."

"Are you going to move out?" I repeated.

"I tried to convince her -"

"ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE OUT?" I said, almoat shouting. Phil looked broken as he was telling me. I couldn't be angry. So again I started sobbing like a fricking baby.

Phil paused for a second, only a second before he held me tight. "Its gonna be okay. Im not going to move out, I promise. I'll find a way, okay? Its gonna be fine, everythings fine . . . "

PHILS POV

Mum told me to move out. She explained why but she wouldn't give me a choice. When I told dan he cried. I told him I wasnt moving out. Ill find a way.

As I was embracing him, mum walked in. "Phil I need to talk - "

She stopped. Dan pulled away red faced. His eyes were red too from crying.

"I need to talk to talk too mum," I said confidently."I cant move out. I wont move out."

"You've told him?" Mum hissed.

"Dan isnt a 'he' mum! And hes not deaf. Im not moving out."

"Phil come over here. I need to talk."

She pulled me away before I had a chance to answer.

"Dan is a bad influence on you! "

"Mum! He didnt get those bruises by pub fights!" I said.

"What? Then how did he get them?"

"I cant say," I said quietly.

"You are just standing up for him. Dont let him break your barrier between whats right and wrong! "

"His mum did it."

My mum stopped. She opened her mmouth and then closed it. It took a whike for my mum to answer."Poor thing! Poor little lamb!"

She ran back into dans cubicle and started apologising and making plans. "I'll ask when you two can go home and I have a pilates machine at home. It helps me with aches I my spine and chest. Ill come a check you two are doing okay in a couple of days . . . "

Dan knew me well enough to know that I had told. He wasnt cross. He gave me his laughing smile and when my mum had finally left he kissed me on the cheek.

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**I dont know if this should be the end or not. Plz review and tell me. Thnx!**

**Ok see you next time wonderlanders!**

**aliceisinwonderlandagain**


	5. Presence

DANS POV

We're back home. It was lovely the first week back. As I say, it was all sunshine and flowers. Phil's mum did come a check on us, though Phil almost died of embarrassment after she made the classic 'Better not hear anything weird coming from the bedroom!' joke, now she knew that we were a couple.

But after the first week, it wasn't so good. It mainly changed when 'it' happened. At the start of my 2nd week back my mum texted me. She said she knew I went to hospital. She didn't say anything more than that and that was what scared me most about it. The simplicity.

I told Phil straight away and he told me to ignore them so I did.

End of the 2nd week I got another text. '_I'm coming round.'_

What she DIDNT say was that she was 5 minutes away. I told Phil immediately so I cleaned my bedroom and he cleaned the living room & kitchen. I don't know why. I hate her but I don't want her to think that I live in a dump. I hate her and I want to ignore her but I still care about her opinion. What the f*ck?

Phil was there the whole time which was comforting but somehow she got him out. We had run out of milk so she said Phil should go pop down to the shops and get some more. Immediately when Phil just stood up, she cornered him to the door, so he had to leave. God, alone with her again.

"You went to the hospital?" Mum said, after Phil left.

"Yes," I said, quietly. "Who told you?"

"Some birdies," she said.

"OK," I replied, not going to ask because it would make it worse.

She was walking slowly towards the sofa were I was sitting but suddenly she quickened her pace and I was in a headlock before I knew it. "Did you tell anybody?"

"No! No! I promise! I didn't tell anyone!" my breathing was rapid and I was terrified. She was really strong when she wanted to be. Thinking about it she could easily kill me. Done. End. Dead.

"Not even Phil?"

"No!" I said, trying to think if anything gives it away when I lie. Phil always knows when I'm lying but that might just be because he's Phil and he knows me better than anyone else.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," I said. "He didn't ask. I didn't answer."

"That's a good boy," Mum said, releasing me. "So . . . how long have you known Phil?"

I was surprised by her question, she never asked me about my social life. "5 years now."

"Soul-mates, would you say?"

I paused. "Depends on what your definition of soul-mates is."

"What's your definition?" Mum asked, slyly.

"Friend who is always there for you," I said. I cautiously added, "What's your definition?"

She ignored my question. "Is there anything . . . more than friends going on?"

Innocence. Dumbness. In this situation is good. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sleeping with Phil, that what I'm asking!" Mum said, very loud.

"No! He's my friend!" I said. I said it too quickly. I denied it too quickly. Denial which is too quick is suspicious.

" 'He's my friend' , " Mum mimicked me in a stupid voice. "That's what they all say!" She kicked me hard in the chest. My bruises were only just healing.

I winced into a ball.

"I," - kick - "won't," - kick - "have," - kick - "a," -kick "gay," - kick - "son!" She punched me right in the jaw.

She stomped to the door. The door flew open and she left. Then I heard a tiny little 'Ow'. Phil. I knew he wasn't actually at the shops but I didn't have enough time to think were he actually was.

I limped quickly to the door. He lay there, with a massive bump on his forehead. "Phil!"

"Oh my god Dan! She did it again! I'm so sorry! I should have stopped her," Phil burst into tears. I brought him back into the flat and we lay on the sofa for a while. Just crying. Comforted by each others' presence. That's all you need sometimes. Presence. Presence of a friend. Presence of a family member. Presence of a human.


	6. Pain

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Sorry for it being late. I didn't think it was any good but when I read the reviews I decided to carry on. Thanks Wonderlanders! x**

PHILS POV

"Don't make me go to hospital again Philly," Dan said, in his baby voice with puppy dog eyes to match. "Pweasseeee."

"Come on, what sort of friend wouldn't bring their friend to hospital!"

"_Boyfriend_," Dan said, cheekily, grinning.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek but nothing more.

He was isolated to the bed, where I was able to drag him. He seemed to sleep okay, I think. But, I'm taking him to the hospital. He couldn't move and he screamed when he turned over.

I packed up some stuff. T-shirts, jeans, you know.

"I just need to get something," I said, and left the room.

DAN'S POV

I'm not going back to the hospital. Begging didn't work. Nothing's going to work. Nothing emotional anyway. Even if I bawled my eyes out it won't work. I know I should go to the hospital but I don't want to.

"I just need to get something," he said, and he left the room.

My chance.

I couldn't move, so it was going to be tricky. I needed to get to the door. He would come in, I'd lock it. I know how to lock the door from the inside. I hide the keys to open all the doors in the flat right at the back, behind all my boxes, on top of my cupboard. He'd never look there.I hope.

I needed to be silent, I couldn't scream, yelp or wince. He'd come straight back in. I used my okay arm and put it on the floor. My other arm wasn't as good but it was better than the rest of me.

The pain sparked up my arm when I lowered myself down with my arms. The bottom of my body thumped onto the ground, and it hurt like hell. It was like a ball of pain, whizzing around parts of my body, making it hurt more than anything.

I couldn't stop now. I could barely feel the pain in my arms because the pain was so meagre compared to the pain shooting around my torso and hip area.

I pulled and pulled my way to the door and just got myself sitting up behind the door.

Even sitting not moving it killed. I wanted to be back in the bed, back in Phil's arms.

But I'm not going back to hospital. No. It was a good hospital and all. But. I. Just. Ugh. I don't know. Just I don't want to. Badly don't want to.

I heard his footsteps coming back.

"Got it Dan," he said walking into the room. "Dan - Dan?"

I shut the door with a slam. The movement by it self made me yelp but I also had to lean and lock it.

Done.

I collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Dan! What? Dan! Are you okay? Talk to me - DAN!" he shook me, and I screamed in reply.

He took his hands off me and I lay still, face down, not wanting to move, the ball of pain whizzing around my torso and hips at the speed of light.

I winced into a ball wanting the pain to go away.

"Dan!"

PHILS POV

I walked out to get some Malteasers. I felt bad about forcing him so I wanted to sweeten him up.

I walked in but Dan wasn't in the bed. I heard the door slam behind me and before I could even turn around he had locked it.

Dan collapsed onto the floor, and I shook him, trying to wake him up. He screamed because it hurt so I stopped.

I didn't know what to do.

I knew he was in pain and I needed to get him to the bed so he would be more comfy and it would be easier all round. There was no point in waiting till the pain was gone and then moving him because then the pain would come again. As gingerly as I could, I picked up the wincing ball of my boyfriend and lay him down on the bed.

He squirmed and flattened out, and lay still for almost 10 minutes. Well, it felt like 10 minutes anyway.

He opened his eyes again and smiled very slightly. I popped a Malteaser into his mouth and his smile got even wider.

"Right, we definitely need to get you into hospital," I said, going to open the door. I couldn't open in it.

**FLASHBACK**

_ I heard the door slam behind me and before I could even turn around he had locked it._

Locked.

"Dan! You locked it!"

He had a awful guilty face on. "Why Dan? Why did you lock it? We can't open it without the key! You kept it I remember, you said I'd lose it! DAN! Listen to me!"

I was getting really angry. Why did he do it?

Then . . . I stopped. I shouldn't be getting angry. He's the one covered in bruises and (probably) has the broken bones. He's the one in pain. Physical pain is enough. Emotional can be worse.

**~END NOTE~**

**(I'm doing author's notes, starting notes, end notes! Middle notes will be next!x)**

**I use the Copy 'n' paste instead of uploading a file so I don't know how many words I did, so if you could review and say if this is long, short, just right so I know. Thanks Wonderlanders and see you guys soon!**

**aliceisinwonderlandagain**

**PS I'll post Friday at the latest. I've seen lots of writers not keeping these sorts of promises because they have things to do; I have nothing to do so I have no excuses so look forward to regular update! x ;)**


	7. I Love You Too

PHILS POV

_Physical pain is bad enough. Emotional is worse._

I breathed in, closed my eyes and exhaled again. I embraced Dan, hugging him like it was the last time I'd ever see him.

"You like to make things difficult don't you Dan?" I said, chuckling slightly.

He chuckled a little too, and I noticed he wasn't hugging back. His arms were firmly by his side.

I let go and looked him in the eye. He looked down.

"You know where the keys are, don't you Dan?" I said, slowly.

He looked up again. "How the hell did you know that?" he smiled. "I swear you can read my mind."

I laughed. "Keys Dan."

"No." He crossed his arms like a 5 year old.

"Let the game of hide-and-seek begin," I said, sighing.

DANS POV

I should just tell him but I'm not going to hospital again. What if Mum finds out? Phil doesn't understand.

. . .

OK, he does understand. I just need to tell him, and he'll make it better.

. . .

No he won't! He hasn't been through what I have! He has loving parents, and he doesn't understand!

. . .

He has loving parents which taught him how to make people feel better. He's done it loads of times.

"I'm scared Phil," I blurted out, while he was rummaging around for the keys. Immediately I blushed scarlet but I was sort of happy I said it.

"Scared of what?" Phil said, his voice soft and sweet. His eyes always go wide when he's listening, which is a big give away and it's helpful to know when he's not in the mood or not listening.

"Everything," I said, quietly. I wanted to sit up but I couldn't do it. "See! I can't even sit up! I'm so useless! I'm scared of not getting better. I'm scared of not getting out this room. I'm scared of going to the hospital. I'm scared if we go to the hospital I won't be okay. I'm scared if we go to the hospital Mum might find out. I'm scared she'll do it again! I'm just SCARED Phil. I'm scared - "

"Dan," he said, stopping me. "You don't need to be scared."

"I wish," I said, sadly. "There's so many things to be scared of! There's - "

He broke me off, kissing me. It was the most magical kiss ever. I lifted my hands and cupped his face. When we finally broke apart, he said, "You don't need to be scared. I'm here. You'll get better; I'll fix you. You'll get out of the room; you know where the keys are. You won't be scared of going to the hospital; I'm here with you. You'll be fine in the hospital; I'll support you. Your mum won't find out; if she does she can't do anything because I'll protect you. She won't do it again. I promise."

Phil paused, and carried on, "The bruises on your chest will be gone; hospitals will do it. The bruises on your ribs will be gone; doctors will do it. The bruises on your heats will be gone; I'll do it."

He leaned down and kissed me again. We kept kissing and kissing and we wouldn't stop.

We finally slowed to a hault. "I love you Phillip Michael Lester."

"I love you too, Daniel James Howell."

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**I know it's a short one but I thought it should end there. Told you I'd update before Friday! x (wait, did I say Friday or Saturday? Whoops!) **

**Next update should be super soon because this one was short. So either today or tomorrow. **

**Speak to you soon Wonderlanders!**

**aliceisinwonderlandagain**

**ps please review! xxx**


	8. I Hate You Too

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Sorry this isn't very good because I did it last night but because I use copy 'n' paste, it didn't submit the story properly so I have to do it all over again. At least it is done :)**

**Thanks for reading Wonderlanders! x**

PHILS POV

I think we've been in here for half an hour now. It only feels like 10 really because time goes quick when I'm making out with Dan. I grinned, just thinking about it.

I need some way to make Dan have to tell me.

"Dan, KEYS, this is your last chance," I said, trying to sound scary.

"Phil, that's not going to scare me," Dan said, confidently.

Even after my 'inspirational speech' as Dan says, he still won't tell me where the keys are.

"Right," I said, meaning business. "No playing Crash Bandicoot."

"You shared that with me!" Dan said. At least I have his full attention now.

"I bought it," I said. I feel a bit cruel but it has to be done.

"Phil! That's just mean!" Dan protests, bitterly.

I picked up Dan's had and made it to a waving motion. "Wave goodbye to Skyrim!"

When he heard the words he pulled his hand away. "SKYRIM! PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEE Phil! Anything but Skyrim!"

"Ooo! Look at that, there goes the X-BOX, just out the window. 'Good bye X-box!' " I said.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Dan said.

"Yeah it is Daniel, you brought yours, it broke and I bought a new one because you were practically begging me."

"I can't live without the X-Box!" Dan groaned.

"Let's say I can't live without the keys," I said, somehow enjoying it. "Ooo! The Internet decided it didn't like this flat anymore and followed the X-box to a better life!"

"That's just teasing Phil! You were the one who didn't teach me how to turn in on or off or whatever!" Dan said. "Your joking right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I said. I started walking over to his Mac, "And say good bye - "

"There on the top of cupboard, at the back!" Dan finally cried.

DANS POV

It all went a bit quick from there. Phil got the keys, got the things together, got me into a taxi (after great pain) and now I'm here, in a hospital bed, wires coming out from me every which way.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said.

"I hate you too," Phil said, and he leant down so we could kiss, as I was still unable to move.

I hate him. I love him. He's Phillip Michael Lester. What are you meant to do with him? ;)

~**AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! If you did, or you didn't, please review because I can't read your mind! I will be updating after school today as it's a Friday and I can stay up later.**


	9. Perfect

PHILS POV

I'm never letting him go again. Never.

I'm sitting next to Dan now, watching a Studio Ghibli movie. I'm holding his hand. I don't ever want to let go of it.

When we left the hospital, I was really nervous, looking around.

**FLASHBACK**

"Phil," Dan said, when we were going home in a taxi. "You look like a meerkat."

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"Stop worrying," Dan said. "And don't say you aren't. I know you are."

I sighed, not bothering to deny it. "I get the feeling that you know me better than I know myself."

"I get that feeling too," Dan said. He kissed me on the cheek and slipped his hand into mine.

**REALITY**

"Philly," Dan whispered. "The movie's finished."

The doctors said Dan needs to rest, and shouldn't do any physical activities, but that doesn't make much of a difference from normal life. I do pretty much everything for him. Not that that's a pain; it's sort of a nice feeling that he depends on me.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" I said. _Stupid question, _I thought, very quickly afterwards.

Dan nodded. He didn't say anything but I knew what he wanted. I stretched, gave him a knowing smile, and went to the kitchen. I turned the kettle on. _I swear I put a pack of Malteasers in here the other day,_ I thought. Then I remembered when Dan had stalked off to his room the same day I put them in there and had that guilty face on after. Makes sense now.

I was about to open another cupboard when it struck me. _DAN'S ALONE._

DANS POV

I love the way I don't have to say anything and Phil knows. He just knows. I'm half sitting, half lying on the sofa, waiting for Phil to come back. I'm completely dependent on Phil. I'm really weak, and everything aches. I'm in a really uncomfortable position, but I have to wait for Phil so he can hoist me up, so I'm sitting again.

I feel a bit like a child. It's kind of embarrassing having someone have to do EVERYTHING for me. But it was nice being a child again, because I've never had the chance to be one. Mum has always ruined that for me. That's why Phil is so important. He lets me slip back into the world of being a little immature, having fun. Though he's older, he doesn't act like it. But he helps me be me, be my age, and sometimes a little younger. It's nice. But it's hard loving someone this bad. If something happens to him . . . I don't know. I . . .

Then it struck me. PHILS ALONE!

PHILS POV

I ran for Dan, straight for the living room. Just as I ran, I heard a, "PHIL!"

I knew it! She'd come again! I am such a horrible boyfriend! Who'd let that happen for the second time! I should just end -

He was sitting there, by himself, looking panic stricken.

"Your mum's not here?" I said, panting.

"No," Dan said, confused, and almost as worried as I was. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dan said. "I just had a bad feeling."

"Same," I sat down next to Dan.

"Hey, can you help me up?" Dan asked.

I chuckled at his awkward position and pulled him into sitting position. "Another Studio Ghibli?"

"Yes pwease," Dan said, in his cute toddler voice.

I laughed, switched the telly on and went back and cuddled down with Dan.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I said.

"I know right?" Dan said, striking a sitting-down-pose.

His head was lying on my chest as he decided lying would be comfier. He looked up and I looked down, and we kissed. "Your perfect too."

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Thinking of stopping there? Or should I carry on? I don't really know what is happening next. I never know, I just read the end of the last chapter and write this off the top of my head. I should really plan it, but YOLO, right?**

**Please review and say if I should stop here or not, because I can't read minds!**

**Thanks for reading Wonderlanders!**

**aliceisinwonderlandagain**


End file.
